


i won't change my mind, until i see the opposite

by nanalovesscuddles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Smut, blowjob, enemies to not so enemies, nsfd, physical fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanalovesscuddles/pseuds/nanalovesscuddles
Summary: jeno and renjun never thought about being attracted to another man. they never did. both being into women, they didn’t have any plans on having any kind of relationship with a boy, but all of that changed when they met each other.





	i won't change my mind, until i see the opposite

**Author's Note:**

> before we begin, i just wanna say that eng isn’t my native language, but i still tried my best to express myself in this language.
> 
> i wanna thank em (twt & ao3: @jrenemj) for helping me out with the editing <3

jeno and renjun never thought about being attracted to another man. they never did. both being into women, they didn’t have any plans on having any kind of relationship with a boy, but all of that changed when they met each other. 

it wasn’t anything too special. it was their last year of high school, and renjun had just transferred to jeno’s school. it took them a week and a half to properly meet each other. they were playing dodgeball in their physical education class, nothing too complicated. jeno, being the strong boy he is, threw the ball he was holding, hoping it’d hit his friend, donghyuck, but it didn't. 

a harsh sound was heard all over the gymnasium, and a small body was unconsciously laying on the ground... he missed his target.

jeno had to take care of renjun for the rest of the day. the small boy was resting in one of the beds in the school’s infirmary. renjun didn’t look at him, and he was okay with it. if jeno was renjun, he would probably be mad at himself for throwing the ball. and to be fair enough, jeno wasn’t looking at renjun either. he was too embarrassed to do it.

when jeno decided to take a look at the small boy, he was so shocked by his beauty, he even let a gasp leave his mouth. renjun looked at him, making a weird face, seemed like he was trying to decipher whatever was going through jeno’s mind. the more renjun looked at him, the more attracted jeno felt towards him.

renjun had such a pretty face. he looked stunning even when his face was red due to the ball that had hit him a couple of minutes ago. his hair was pretty long for a boy his age. it was dyed blonde, and black roots could be seen from the top of his head. his hair looked so soft, and jeno was fighting the urge of running his hands through it. it’d probably feel like running shoeless through a lavender field. his eyes were shiny and dark brown, so dark, he felt like he was staring at the night sky with multiple stars decorating it. renjun’s beguiling image was taking jeno’s breath. renjun definitely noticed the way jeno was looking at him, because his face was starting to get even redder. 

renjun had seen jeno since the first day he got to his new school. jeno wasn’t a student that stands out too much, he was attractive but from a straight boy’s point of view, he was an okay guy. renjun had seen him making out with a girl somewhere near the principal’s office, he was quite surprised when he got to his first class and saw the boy sitting in the second row of desks. later on, he finds out more about this guy, he (surprisingly) wasn’t a playboy, he just liked women a lot (and renjun didn’t judge him). jeno was part of the top five most smart students in the class, oh and! he was also part of the literature club in the school. jeno was a pretty chill boy.

renjun had discovered tons of shit about jeno with some people, but none of them ever mentioned him being gay. the petite boy didn’t understand why a 5’8 tall straight boy looking at him as if he was about to rip his clothes off.

“the fuck are you staring at?”  
renjun isn’t an aggressive person, or at least that’s what he thinks, but having a straight dude looking at him like that made him uncomfortable. renjun could even feel jeno trembling, even though he was at least two feet away from him.

“just looking at your ugly ass face.” okay, maybe now jeno deserves to be punched with a ball. everything became silent. neither jeno nor renjun said a word for what seemed like six minutes. the sound of someone getting off of the bed alerts jeno, but he doesn’t look at renjun, but he doesn’t do anything, at least not until the sound of a collision is heard all over the infirmary and he is rubbing his fingers against his forehead. renjun had just hit him. how fucking great.

“don’t ever hit me with a ball.” a satanic spirit (jeno swears it feels like that) came out of renjun’s petite body as he looked at jeno... “now, get up, you owe me an ice cream.” and jeno wanted to ask since when does he owes him shit, but he doesn't, he just simply got up as he was told to. 

—————————————————————

“what has you so worked on, huh? has renjun been a pain in the ass?” jeno wasn’t having a nice day, he truly wasn’t. ever since the day he had hit renjun, a rivalry game had started between the two of them and he couldn’t understand why this shit was even happening.

one day, he had just gotten to school, and the moment he put a foot inside his p.e class, he was shot with a water gun right in his face, and in front of him, there was renjun, looking at him with victorious eyes.

the pranks kept going, and jeno was definitely going to stop all of them.

earlier that day, when he sat down on his desk in chemistry class (the only class that didn’t involve renjun), a group of girls had placed themselves around him. he loved their attention. he felt his self esteem going higher and higher, but it decreased as soon as the words “jeno is it true that you have a small dick? everyone in the halls is talking about it!!”.... he only had to look over his shoulders in the direction where his other friend, jaemin, was. jeno saw him mouthing the name of his worst enemy. 

“renjun...”

oh god, bitches were going to get killed.

it didn't take too long to find the small demonic human that had been making jeno suffer for the last weeks. renjun was on the first floor of the whole building, besides the stairs, looking at jeno as if he was expecting him. 

“jeno, come!!” renjun had started to literally run while going upstairs, and as much as jeno wanted to throw a rock at him, he didn’t . not because he felt like he shouldn’t, but because renjun could fall down the stairs and break all his teeth, and jeno would probably be the one to take the responsibility of such an act.

jeno, ran after renjun, definitely not his best decision. by the time they were on the third floor, jeno’s lungs were about to explode, renjun didn’t look any better.

“can you fucking slow down, i swear to god i’m gonna die if you keep up with this.” and to jeno’s surprise, renjun did it.

later on jeno found out that renjun wanted to go to the school’s rooftop, and even though it was a prohibited area, jeno still followed him, he still needed to beat the fuck out of renjun, and there was no better place than the rooftop to do it.

“now tell me renjun, what the fuck do you want?” 

“shouldn’t i be asking you the same thing? after all, you were the one looking for me, or am i wrong?” how did he find out so quickly?

“you’re right... now let’s end with this” jeno started to get dangerously close to renjun, one of them could throw a punch at any moment and successfully land their fist in the other’s face. “i just gotta ask you a favor... stop telling everyone i have a small dick, stop being an annoying ass bitch, and get over me hitting you with the stupid dodge ball.” renjun didn’t say a word for what seems like hours.

“i’ll only stop being a bitch to you if you win  
against me in a fight, right in this moment.” did renjun get a verbal answer? no he didn't, he just felt how jeno threw himself against his small body and made him crash against the hard concrete floor.

renjun’s body instantly reacted, and his fist was pressed against jeno’s sharp jawline. his knuckles started hurting, and now renjun is asking himself why the fuck he got into the fight in the first place because, he doesn't know how to fucking fight. after renjun’s punch, jeno only groaned and hit renjun in the stomach with his elbow. the small boy started coughing and felt like he was about to die

somehow one of his knees was trapped between jeno’s thighs and renjun saw it like the perfect opportunity to hit him in the balls, and he did. jeno immediately yelled and rolled to the side.

“what the fuck is wrong with you?” renjun was still trying to recover himself from the previous hit he got, he couldn’t give more than zero fucks about jeno. he had both of his hands caressing his balls. “dude, you. never. hit. a. man. in. the. balls.” renjun could barely understand what he said, but still laughed out loud due to the adrenaline rush he was going through.

but things didn’t stay calm for too long.

right after he stopped laughing, jeno had kicked renjun is his ribs, not very hard, but hard enough to make renjun groan in pain. jeno stood up and waited for renjun to do the same, it took the blonde boy more than expected to do so.

“you clearly don’t know how to fight, let’s stop this before a punch your cute face y-”

“ow, so you think i’m cute? that’s not what you said last time” renjun said as he let his rest on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

“whatever. we stop, i win, and you won't ever prank me again, and will stop telling everyone that i have a small dick”

“i never said i’d stop saying that you have a small dick, dumbass.” maybe renjun should’ve not said that, it wasn’t even debatable, he shouldn't have said that. jeno had him against the rooftop’s door, with his two hands pressing around his neck.

“how are you so sure about my dick being small? have you ever seen it? i'm pretty sure you haven’t, cause that'd be pretty gay.” renjun tried to free himself from jeno’s chokehold, but he was too weak to do it.

“no i haven’t, and i don't need to see, i’m a hundred percent sure you have a small dick.” jeno choked renjun even harder. “and i won't change my mind, until i see the opposite.” jeno’s hand quickly left renjun’s neck, and made their way down and stop just above the blonde’s butt.

“then, i’ll show you.”

jeno pressed his own crotch against renjun’s, which made the other guy pant.

“w-what are you doing?” renjun had not felt any fear while they were fighting, but now, he felt scarred by how drastically the mood had changed.

“i’m not gonna show you my cock while it still is soft, gotta make it hard, and you’ll help me.” in other circumstances renjun could’ve totally punch jeno in the balls again and run away, but not now, not when his own dick had started to react to jeno’s movement.

none of them were sure of what was going on, but did they care? no, they didn’t. 

their faces were so close, they kept looking straight at the other’s eyes without ever losing eye contact. the adrenaline that could be seen in them just a couple of minutes ago had been replaced with lust. 

renjun’s hands had place themselves right on top of jeno’s shoulders, working as supporters for his body. jeno was looking at like the time they were in the infirmary. he was looking at renjun as if the small guy was the prey and jeno the hunter that was ready to get him.

in jeno’s eyes, renjun looked as arousing as he did when he first saw him. his hair was pressed against his semi-sweaty forehead. renjun’s lips were slightly parted, and heavy breaths were coming out of them. his eyes could barely stay open as he felt pressure due to jeno’s sway.

both of them were blinded by the urge to get to their liberation. they weren’t going to stop until the moment they feel the euphoric feeling that would come when they finally reach their climax.

jeno’s hands had now changed place, his right one was grabbing renjun by the butt and squishing his soft cheeks, his left one had grabbed renjun’s and helped it make its way down to his jeans.

“i’m sure you know how to deal with a cock.” 

“i have one, of course i do.”

with shaky hands, renjun started to unbutton jeno’s jeans. it wasn’t until he put his hand inside the other’s boxer, and felt jeno’s big cock against his hand that everything hit him. he was about to jerk a guy off in his school’s rooftop while being completely sober, but the feeling of jeno’s big veiny cock kept him going.

when renjun finally took jeno’s dick out of boxer, it went up way quicker than what renjun expected it to, he even almost laughed at how ridiculous it looked, but at the same time he was left shocked. now that renjun could actually see what jeno’s cock looked like. it was completely different from what renjun had felt just before.

jeno was big, way too big. as big as those really sexy porn stars renjun had seen on screens. even renjun had a big dick, which was quite unexpected due to his small body, but his member had gained popularity back in his old school in china, he was proud of it, but not even renjun’s dick compared to  
jeno’s.

“stop looking at it as if it was some kind of  
monster and start moving your hand.”

renjun works his hand up and down, not being too sure of what jeno likes, but he keeps going when he starts to get reactions from the other. it’s not until he starts to touch the tip of jeno’s cock that renjun hears him moan. 

with his other hand, renjun started touching the boy’s balls whenever he stayed for too long at the tip. his hands were doing best work they could make, his main one going from the base all the way to the cockhead, moving with perfect synchronization as his other hand was gently stroking jeno’s testicules.

it’s not enough. renjun began to want something in return, because rutting against jeno’s thighs wasn’t pleasing him anymore. jeno, looked directly at renjun’s eyes, and the small boy felt like jeno had read his mind because he got close and with his free hand grabbed renjun by the chin and kissed him.

not the best kiss. it could be perfectly described as way too aggressive, teeth collided against each other, saliva started getting out of their mouths, but both of them were a mess and couldn’t care less. it was giving them what they wanted, pure pleasure. 

the way jeno’s tongue made its own path and fucked into renjun’s cavity while his tongue tried to fight the other one for control, was worth the sin they were committing. or the way that jeno would bite renjun’s lips, and then take his mouth and mark all the blonde guy’s neck. 

they were enjoying it way too much, and if sinning was this enjoyable, then committing a crime had to be justifiable.

jeno’s cock and renjun’s hand were soaked in precum, and renjun could feel the other getting close to his climax when as he began to moan between the kiss and his body started to tense. the blonde boy moved his hand faster but without losing its rhythm. taking his time to look at the way that jeno proceeded to wrinkle the closer he was. renjun couldn’t look at it for much longer, because a few seconds later jeno came hard, almost dirting his black uniform pants.

with the other’s arms by renjun’s sides, working as supporters, he could feel jeno’s hot breath hitting right in the face.

“okay, now it’s your turn pretty boy.” renjun felt his whole dick vibrate. whatever had changed the straight jeno he saw when he first got in the school was probably a blessing. “im getting these out of the way.” oh god, jeno had now started to take renjun’s pants off, and renjun swore he could feel his cock leaking lots of precum and wetting all his underwear.

“what the fuck are you gonna do?” 

“i’ll give you a blowjob, or at least i’ll try to” said jeno as he started going down, at the same time he takes renjun’s underwear off, making his dick spring out in an embarrassing way.

renjun didn’t expect the blowjob to be good. jeno was a heterosexual boy, that probably had never questioned himself how sucking someone’s dick worked, or how was he supposed to do even do it, but it wasn’t that bad. at the start, there was too much teeth, and jeno’s movements were awkward. 

when renjun was about to ask jeno to stop, but all of a sudden he started squirming as jeno swirled his tongue. jeno raised his eyes to look at him, and renjun is sure he saw him smirking, then sinks his head in renjun shaft. coating it all over with saliva.

renjun had some pretty girls in china that’d beg to suck his cock, their experienced mouths were renjun’s heaven, but jeno’s inexperienced mouth was turning him on in a way the others never did. the way jeno would look at him every once in awhile looking for approval, looking for signs that showed that renjun wasn’t enjoy it, but he never found them, because whenever jeno looked at the other, he had his mouth semi-opened and moans were coming out of it, while his head was pressing hard against the rooftop’s door.

renjun unconsciously started doing small thrusts into jeno’s mouth the moment he felt the familiar feeling and tightening.

“i’m gonna c-come.” he says just for jeno to take renjun’s cock out of his mouth, right when the other came and felt all the euphoria crowding him.

for the first time since jeno and renjun met, they smiled at each other as they left the school’s rooftop on their way home. 

“i dont think i’m convinced...”

“about what?”

“i still think you have a small dick.”

“then… i guess i’ll have to show you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! 
> 
> twt: @renjunssmallcloset


End file.
